1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transporting objects by means of airflow in a channel. The invention also relates to the use of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 216 203 B1 has disclosed a device for transporting objects by means of an airflow in a channel, in which the channel is formed by a cuboid body which has a substantially U-shaped recess extending over the length of the channel and covered by a plate.
The U-shape of the channel has the disadvantage that, in particular in the miniaturized dimension necessary for objects of less than 0.6 mmxc3x970.6 mm, it cannot be produced with the necessary dimensional accuracy and smoothness of the surface. The consequence is that the objects are easily left behind in the channel.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for transporting objects by means of an airflow in a channel in which the channel, adapted in diameter to objects of small dimensions, especially to objects of dimensions less than 0.6 mmxc3x970.6 mm, can be produced with a very high degree of dimensional accuracy and smoothness of the walls.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, by a device for transporting objects by airflow in a channel, including a first body having a convex surface formed of a section of a cylinder and having a planar section recessed from and intersecting the convex surface and parallel to the longitudinal axis of the cylinder, and a second body joined interlockingly with the first body and having a concave surface matching the shape of the convex surface, so that the recess forms the channel. Alternatively, the device may include a first body having a surface formed of a right prism with a base polygon having adjacent sides forming an angle xcex1 less than 180xc2x0 at an intersection of the adjacent sides, said first body having a recess along an edge of the prism at the intersection of the sides defining the angle xcex1, and a second body joined interlockingly with the first body and having a shape of a right prism with a base polygon having adjacent sides defining an angle xcex2, such that xcex1+xcex2=360xc2x0, so that the channel is formed with a uniform cross section defined by the adjacent sides of the second body and the recess extending along the edge of the first body.